Überlegungen
by Dreadful Virtue
Summary: Spielt direkt nach "Mieze". ByakuyaxZaraki


**Titel: **Überlegungen

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Pairing: **ByakuyaxKenpachi

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer: **Leider gehört mir weder Bleach noch Byakuya und Zaraki. : Bekomme für diese FF auch kein Geld.

Review und Feedback sind immer willkommen. ^^

**Information:**

Spielt direkt nach „Mieze".

**Überlegungen**

Er atmete tief ein. Das Bett war so weich unter ihm… er hatte noch nie wirklich gemerkt wie gut er eigentlich darin lag. Er fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch sein Haar und öffnete langsam die Augen. Es war schon heller draußen, aber es regnete noch immer etwas und Nebelfladen verdeckten die Sicht. Wie spät war es eigentlich? Als er sich aufsetzten wollte bemerkte er erst das Gewicht auf seiner rechten Seite. Verdutz blickte er an sich herunter.

Zaraki.

Natürlich, jetzt kam alles wieder zurück! Er legte sich wieder zurück und atmete tief ein. Wie konnte er das von dieser Nacht nur vergessen? Er grinste leicht, nein – so etwas konnte man wirklich nicht vergessen.

„_Ken. Ich will ein nächstes Mal."_

„… _ich auch."_

„_Und ich will mehr."_

„… _ich auch."_

Die Worte gingen ihn wieder durch seinen Kopf. Das grinsen verschwand. Wollte er es wirklich mit Zaraki probieren? Nicht nur, dass er bis gestern noch dachte er hasst diesen Menschen, nein, sein ganzer Status war in Gefahr wenn auch nur irgendwer rausfinden würde mit wem er zusammen war.

„Du denkst zu laut."

Er sah zu Kenpachi welcher sich aufsetzte. Das Bettlacken viel um seine Hüften [schien als hätten sie sich in der Nacht zugedeckt], er fuhr sich durch sein zerzaustes Haar und streckte sich dann.

Byakuya schluckte. Der lange Rücken der überging in diese Hüften [mit seinen Fingerabdrücken auf ihnen… er liebte es] welche… Ruhig. Er konnte nicht seine kalte Fassade fallen lassen, es war schon schlimm genug, dass er heute Nacht die Beherrschung verloren hatte.

„Yo Kushi. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

„Hn?" Byakuya blinzelte und sah in Zaraki's fragendes Gesicht. „Was?"

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Oh." Er drehte sich zu seinem Nachttisch und blickte auf den Wecker. VERDAMMT!

Byakuya sprang aus dem Bett, nahm seinen Kimono, welcher verloren am Boden lag, und band ihn schnell um sich.

„Hey! Was zur! Wie spät ist es Mann?"

„10 Uhr."

„…..WAS!"

Jetzt sprang auch der Dämon aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Der Kimono musste dringest gereinigt werden, aber für jetzt musste es reichen.

Er schob die Türe zur Veranda auf und blickte dann zurück auf Kuchiki welcher seine Captainuniform herrichtete.

„Hey…Kushi?"

„Hm?" der andere blickte zu ihm.

„Was… ist eigentlich jetzt?"

„Jetzt ist es wichtig dass wir in unsere Divisionen kommen und arbeiten. Wenn du es schaffst komme heute Nacht wieder her. Aber lass dich nicht erwischen."

Der Größere nickte nur und verschwand dann.

Byakuya holte noch einmal tief Luft und machte sich dann fertig für den Tag.

Zaraki lief so schnell er konnte zurück zur 11ten. Die anderen würden es nicht wagen auch nur irgendetwas zu erwähnen, aber er wusste schon, dass Yumichika, Ikkaku und vor allem Yachiru wissen wollen werden wo er war.

Er ist noch nie die ganze Nacht verschwunden… und jetzt auch noch in so einem Zustand vor ihnen auftreten.

Wie sollte er das eigentlich erklären? Denn erklären musste er es, so viel war sicher. Die Drei würden uns sonst nie mehr in Frieden lassen.

Endlich konnte er seine Division ausmachen [schon nach einer Stunde. Er hatte seinen eigenen Rekord gebrochen! ] und immer unsicherer wurde er ob er überhaupt zurück wollte.

Zaraki seufzte. Seit wann war er eigentlich so eine Pussy? Es interessierte ihn doch nie was die anderen dachten.

In der Division angekommen schlich er sich durch die Gänge zu seinem Zimmer. Fast geschafft. Fast.

„KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!"

Verdammt – so knapp!

Er drehte sich um und schon sprang ihm ein pinker Fleck mitten ins Gesicht und umarmte seinen Kopf.

„PASFHOF AFHDOHS!" entfuhr es ihm als er probierte sie von sich zu ziehen. Aber verdammt, sie hielt ihn bei den Haaren fest.

„Na sie mal an, der Taichou ist zurückgekehrt."

Großartig. Yumichika.

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck befreite er sich von seiner Adoptivtochter und blickte auf seinen 5ten.

Dieser hatte ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln aufgesetzt.

Verdammt. Hatte der Kerl einen Gay-Radar? Kam ihm vor als wüsste der andere schon alles.

„Ähm… ja."

Er warf Yachiru zu Yumichika welcher sie ohne Probleme fing.

„Yo Yachiru. Ich geh schnell duschen dann können wir trainieren. Und Yumichika kümmert sich derweil um dich."

„YAY! Beeil dich Ken-chan!"

„Sicher doch Taichou. …. Und sie sollten den Fleck am Nacken verstecken." Meinte er noch immer lächelnd und verschwand dann mit Yachiru.

Verdammt!

Kenpachi ging in sein Zimmer und als er die Türe geschlossen hatte lehnte er sich gegen sie und atmete tief ein.

Die anderen konnte ihm am Arsch lecken, Yumichika und Ikkaku, denen würde er es noch früh genug erzählen [wenn sie es nicht selbst herausfanden… oder in Yumichikas Fall schon eine Ahnung hatten], aber was sollte er mit Yachiru machen.

Er glaubte nicht, dass sie ein Problem damit hätte, dass er mit einen anderen Mann…. Was waren Byakuya und er eigentlich?

Er öffnete den Gürtel und ließ dann den Kimono zu Boden fallen. Nachdenkend ging er ins Badezimmer und stellte die Dusche an.

Sie hatten, naja… gefickt. Und beide hatten beschlossen, dass sie es wieder einmal machen sollten. Und dass sie mehr wollten. Wollte er das wirklich? Sein ganzes Leben war er nun schon alleine. Er hatte alleine seine Kindheit überlebt, er hatte alleine Kämpfe überlebt, er hatte alleine Zaraki überlebt, er hatte alleine Yachiru großgezogen und er hatte es alleine bis hierhin geschafft.

Er stellte sich unter den Wasserstrahl und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

Bis jetzt hatte ihm noch nie jemand geholfen. Im Gegenteil. Bis jetzt warteten alle nur darauf, dass er versagen würde.

Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung wie oft er schon versagt hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er gestern die Maske fallen gelassen hatte. So etwas war ihm noch nie zuvor passiert… vielleicht war dies ja auch ein Zeichen.

Ein Zeichen, dass er sich mit Byakuya einlassen sollte? Der Gedanke war schon absurd.

Wieso eigentlich er? Er war eingebildet, kalt und… machte es ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er Kenpachi hasste.

Er und Tousen machten es schon zu ihren Hobby schlecht über ihn zu reden, also wieso tat Byakuya was er gestern getan hatte? Hatte er auch nur einen schlechten Moment? Wollte er nur Frust ablassen? Es sah dem Reichen überhaupt nicht ähnlich so etwas zu machen. Dann wiederum wusste er nicht wirklich was Byakuya so machte. Der 6te Division Captain war immer geheimnisvoll. Er ließ niemanden an sich ran… er machte auch alles alleine.

Zaraki trat aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab und machte sich auf in sein Zimmer um sich seine Uniform anzulegen.

Er selbst hatte nichts gegen Byakuya Kuchiki. Er war ein sehr guter Kämpfer [obwohl sein Zanpakuto so schwul war], hatte es weit in seinem Leben gebracht, ist loyal und… selbstbewusst [vielleicht auch ein bisschen zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt]. Aber er war auch ruhig und kalt, beides waren Eigenschaften die Zaraki nicht hatte. Er könnte niemals so sein zu Menschen die eigentlich seine … Freunde waren. Byakuya konnte dies jedoch sehr gut. Er baute eine kalte Mauer auf und niemand war erlaubt sie niederzureißen.

Desto mehr Kenpachi darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wollte er dies tun. Er wollte den Mann hinter der Maske kennen lernen. Und dies war seine einmalige Chance.

Beide waren verschieden, aber vielleicht half ihnen dies ja.

Entschlossen nahm der Dämon sein Zanpakuto in die Hand und verließ den Raum.

Jetzt musste er noch mit Yachiru reden. Was sie davon hielt war wichtiger als alles andere.

Byakuya war gerade dabei seine schriftliche Arbeit zu erledigen. Als er sich fertig gemacht hatte ging er schnell [ein Kuchiki rannte nicht wie ein aufgebrachtes Huhn] zu seiner Division. Er ignorierte die fragenden Blicke und schloss die Tür zu seinem Office hinter sich. Die anderen wusste was dies bedeutete: Nicht stören.

Also saß er nun über seiner Arbeit, konnte sich aber nicht wirklich konzentrieren. Immer noch ging ihm gestern Nacht durch den Kopf. Den Sex wollte er auf alle Fälle wiederholen, keine Frage. Er grinste. Oh ja, definitiv.

Aber das andere? Wollte er wirklich mehr?

Es würde definitiv Probleme geben. Sein Status war in Gefahr und seine Familie… Sie bekamen schon einen Anfall als Rukia aufgenommen wurde… verdammt, sie hatten schon einen Anfall als er Hisana geheiratet hat. Aber jetzt ein Mann? Und dann noch Kenpachi? Er würde sie ins Grab bringen!! …. Er sollte ihnen Kenpachi so schnell wie möglich vorstellen.

Er versuchte nicht zu grinsen.

Aber jetzt einmal im Ernst. Bis gestern war er von ihm noch ziemlich angewidert und nun wollte er mit ihm etwas Festes beginnen? Er mochte Kenpachi nicht weil er simple war, dumm und konnte einfach nichts richtig machen.

Nein. Das war nur das was er sich immer und immer wieder einredete. Das war was er sich zur Entschuldigung nahm um einen Grund haben Zaraki zu hassen. Und er wollte ihn hassen, denn er war so anders als er.

Aber simple war er nicht, das hatte er gestern gezeigt. Genau wie er selbst gezeigt hatte, dass er nicht so kalt war wie manche anderen glaubten. Was war mit Kenpachi gestern eigentlich los? Er wollte ihn nicht antworten und Byakuya war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Kenpachi heute auch nichts sagen würde. Irgendwie… fühlte er sich verletzt. Er wollte das Kenpachi ihn vertraute, ihn erzählte was ihn plagte. Dieser kurze Moment in der Nacht, als Kenpachi ihn die Kontrolle anvertraut hatte, es gab ihm noch immer ein warmes Gefühl. Er wollte dies wieder erleben – jeden Tag.

Wie er gestern schon gemerkt hatte. Er brauchte Kenpachi, er schuf es, dass Byakuya sich lebendig fühlte, dass er ER sein konnte.

Ein weiterer Grund.

Es war ihm dies Wert, seinen Status zu verlieren. Es war ihm egal. Endlich tat Byakuya Kuchiki etwas das er wollte, auch wenn andere es nicht von ihm wollten.

Byakuya Kuchiki hatte endlich eine eigene Entscheidung getroffen.

Zaraki hatte den ganzen Nachmittag seine Leute am Trainingsfeld herum gejagt. Wenn sie trainierten konnten sie keine dummen Fragen stellen.

Nach einem kleinen Abendessen war es Zeit für Yachiru zu Bett zu gehen – nicht ohne das abendliche Ritual jedoch.

Sie war in ihrem kleinen Badezimmer während er sich in seinem fertig machte. Es wurde lange geduscht und die Haare wurden gewaschen. Danach band er sich seinen weißen Kimono um und machte sich auf zu ihrem Zimmer.

Als er eintrat sah er sie schon auf ihrem Bett. Sie hatte einige Bücher um sich verstreut und war gerade dabei eines auszuwählen als sie ihn bemerkte.

„Ken-chan! Du brauchst immer länger! Ich hab' mit Boobie-san geredet! Nicht mal sie braucht so lange!" meinte sie und verzog ihre Unterlippe.

„Pffft. Sie hat ja nicht so einen großen Körper!"

Sie lachte und packte dann alle Bücher, bis auf eines, weg.

Er lächelte leicht und setzte sich dann aufs Bett.

„Rein mit dir."

Er hob die Decke auf und wartete bis sie darunter gekrochen war dann hüllte er sie ein. Danach nahm er das Buch in die Hand. Alice im Wunderland.

Er legte das Buch auf ihr Nachtkästchen.

„Ken-chan?"

Er blickte ihn ihr beunruhigtes Gesicht. Für sie kämpfte er. Für sie hatte er noch nicht aufgegeben. Für sie war er hier. Er wollte nicht, dass es ihr schlecht ging… oder dass sie beunruhigt war.

„Es ist nichts… es ist nur…"

„Hn?" Sie setzte sich auf.

„Was…was haltest du eigentlich von Kushi?"

Sie grinste.

„Kushi ist mein Freund! Er gibt mir Süßes und lässt mich immer mit seinen Fischen spielen" meinte sie und bewegte ihre Arme wild herum. Dann blickte sie in Kenpachis ernstes Gesicht und wurde wieder ruhig.

„Wieso fragst du das? War er gemein zu dir Ken-chan?"

„N..Nein. Niemand ist gemein zu mir. Du magst ihn?"

„Ja." Meinte sie etwas ruhiger.

„Ok."

„Ken-chan?"

„Was ist…" er sah zu Boden „was ist wenn ich dir sage, dass… Kushi und ich jetzt… mehr miteinander zu tun haben?"

Sie legte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Naja.. wir uns öfter sehen und… ja…" Wie zur Hölle sollte er ihr das klar machen?

Sie lachte auf einmal auf.

„Ken-chan und Kushi sind Freunde! Ihr werdet jetzt viel kämpfen?" rief sie und packte ihm grinsend am Kimono.

„Ähm… so ähnlich. Nur noch mehr?"

„Mehr?"

„Mehr. Mehr als Freunde."

Stille.

Yachiru setzte sich zurück und blickte auf ihren „Vater". Sie knabberte leicht an ihren Lippen und schien zu überlegen.

Währenddessen rieb er sich die Narbe in seinem Gesicht und sah aus dem Fenster.

Plötzlich sprang sie auf.

„KEN-CHAN UND KUSHI WERDEN HEIRATEN!!!!"

„Was!? Nein! Warte! Nicht so laut! AH!!"

Er drückte seine Hand auf ihren Mund und blickte sie entsetzt an. Sie lachte in die Hand. Ken-chan war rot.

„Nicht so laut! Die anderen zwei hocken sicherlich vor der Türe!"

Sie nickte und er ließ sie los.

„Ihr werdet heiraten?" grinste sie. „Das ist sooooo super! Ich wusste immer, dass Kushi dich eigentlich mag!"

„N..nein wir werden nicht heiraten. Aber ja.. wir sind… in einer Beziehung… glaub ich." Verdammt. Er war froh wenn er das Gespräch endlich hinter sich hatte.

„Habt ihr euch schon geküsst?"

„Was?"

„Smoothy. Smoothy." Sagte sie und formte Kusslippen.

…er hätte sie nicht so oft Yumichika überlassen sollen.

„Ähm…ja."

„Yay!"

„Ja… es ist ok?"

„Ok?" wieder blickte sie ihn verwirrt an. Ken-chan konnte so kompliziert sein!

„Das ich und Kushi… ist das ok für dich?"

„Aber sicher!" Sie boxte seine Schulter. „Wurde auch Zeit!"

„O..ok."

„OK." Meinte sie grinsend. „Gehst du heute wieder zu ihm? Warst du gestern bei ihm? Habt ihr gespielt?"

„Ähm… ja.. ich war bei ihm und plane heute wieder zu ihm zu gehen."

„…. Und ihr habt gespielt?"

„Ähmm.. kann man so sagen."

„Was denn?"

„…. Kämpfen?"

„Ohhhh! Wer hat gewonnen?"

„…"

„Ken-chan?"

„Beide?"

„Und Ken-chan…"

„Nein" underbrach er sie „kein ‚Ken-chan' mehr. Du gehst jetzt schlafen. Wir können morgen wieder darüber reden. Ok?"

„Ok!!"

„Gut" und wieder packte er sie ins Bett „Und das bleibt ein Geheimnis zwischen dir, mir und Kushi. Ok?"

„Wieso?"

„Deshalb."

„Nuah Ken-chan!"

„Ok?"

„Ok, ok" gab sie nach und zog die Decke näher an sich. Dann schloss sie die Augen.

Er lächelte und streichelte über ihre Haare. Dann stand er auf und ging zur Türe. Er machte das Licht aus und öffnete sie.

„Ken-chan?"

„Ja?"

„…wer ist jetzt Mommy und wer ist Daddy?"

„…. Gute Nacht."

Und schnell stahl er sich aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Auf zu Kuchiki.

Byakuya saß zwischen der Verandatüre und las ein Buch. Am frühen Abend hatte es endlich aufgehört zu Regnen und die frische Luft tat nach einem Tag im Büro gut.

Plötzlich tauchte ein Schatten über ihn auf.

Er blickte hinauf zu Zaraki.

„Hast du immer so kurze Kimonos an?"

„Pffft. Mit denen schlaf' ich. Ich brauche meine Freiheit."

„Sicherlich."

Somit schloss er sein Buch und stand auf.

„Komm rein."

Kenpachi trat ein und schloss hinter sich die Türe dann folgte er Byakuya weiter ins Zimmer. Dieser setzte sich zu einem Schreibtisch und deutete auf sein Bett.

Kenpachi schluckte, dann setze er sich darauf nieder.

Stille.

„So…"

„So."

„Ich habe nachgedacht und…"

„Du kannst denken?"

„Klappe Kushi."

„Alte Gewohnheiten."

„Von wegen. Du wirst damit wahrscheinlich niemals aufhören. Selbst-verliebter Arsch."

„Stimmt. Nunja. Deinen Arsch lieb ich auch."

„…"

„…"

„Also." Er ignorierte gekonnt den letzten Kommentar. „mehr?"

„Definitiv mehr."

„Also sind wir jetzt ein…"

„Ein Paar. Sei nicht so ein Mädchen Kenpachi."

„Ich bin kein Mädchen!"

Byakuya stand auf und ging grinsend zu Kenpachi.

„Was?"

„Nichts." Und somit beugte er sich nach unten und küsste den Größeren.

Köstlich. Definitiv mehr. Wenn er schon daran dachte, dass er den ganzen Tag auf nur einen Kuss gewartet hatte. Es war es wert.

Er löste sich wieder und blickte in das rote Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

„Mädchen."

„Klappe."

„Mieze."

„Klappe!"

Byakuya grinste.

Kenpachi fasste sich an der Stirn. Worauf hatte er sich dabei nur eingelassen.


End file.
